


Cherished ring

by Alexander_Fenris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Fenris/pseuds/Alexander_Fenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he saw in the dark that was his mind when he woke up in the hospital that day, was a golden ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherished ring

The first thing I saw in the darkness that followed the accident that most likely happened to me, was a ring in my hand. I didn’t remember where I was, I didn’t remember the hospital, how I got out or anything. Everything started in a street with a shining golden ring in my hand, illuminating the dark and moist place I was in, and guilt in my heart.  
The first days, it gave me hope. The ring was an wedding ring. I probably had a loving wife somewhere, waiting for me. But all I saw when thinking of the one who should be so important in my life was a shadow. I couldn’t see a face or anything much. Just a smile and a hand hinting me forward. I couldn’t put a name on it. I tried to ignore it, but it was burning itself behind my eyelid, everytime I closed my eyes. The image was welcomed, since when I was closing them to sleep, I would lose it and monster would appear instead.  
I originally thought it was my own ring. But I wouldn’t dare put it on, feeling guilty for putting a link with someone I couldn’t even remember. Then I tried the ring I realized it wasn’t mine. It was smaller, much smaller. Was my pretty woman rejected me?  
I put it on as a necklace, because I didn’t want to forget. If my beloved was alive, I would give her the ring back, and apologize. I kept telling myself it was the reason of the guilt, the reason of the pain. But as day passed by I couldn’t remember. But my heart couldn’t relent from the pain I couldn’t explain.  
The truth was most probably that my loved one was dead, and was the reason I was there, lost and ridden with an aching heart. Then the alcohol made me forget the ring, the guilt, everything.  
When Piers came in, I only saw a flaring brat a little too sure and pushy. But I followed him, getting back to the BSAA was the key to make me remember. To remember who I was, and most likely, who was my wife and what happened to her, so I had her ring and not my own.  
Once I recovered my memory, even if I knew everything, my mind had blocked anything else than Ada Wong and that fateful moment she destroyed my men. Only revenge was in my heart until it was too late. The shadow could wait, memories could wait.  
I had forgot the ring that had stayed by my heart for so long.  
Until I saw it. That smile.  
It was before me, but blocked by the wall of the pod. Sad, unlike the memory, but it was there. That smile.  
And it was too late. No matter how much I screamed bashed and plead, it didn’t stop the pod from launching. To separate me from my beloved.  
I keep wondering if a cruel god is taking pleasure torturing me. To give me back my precious memory of the one I loved so much, only mere moment before losing him. To make me remember the month before Edonia, how nervous I was, the hope, the time I passed choosing the perfect ring, to find Piers size. The excitement.

To make me remember just how much I loved Piers.  
The pain in my heart hurt, like burned by a thousand red hot coal. I had intended to ask him to marry me after Edonia, since Edonia wasn’t supposed to be longer than the new year.  
The new year had never came for me. When I could have asked him, take a moment to remember how much I loved him and how much I cared for him, I pushed him to a wall and order him to shut up.  
The ring burn my palm… as if to say: never forget.  
But all I can do now is cry because unlike the ring, Piers will never come back.


End file.
